Love In A Danger Zone
by JessieLvzColfer
Summary: Spy!Klaine Kurt and Blaine are spies, they keep their identitys hidden while they board at Dalton. They happen to be best friends too, but what happens when a certain mission makes them realize what they really want from eachother?


It was just a normal school day in Dalton Acedemy, the halls were deserted while the students were in the classes soaking up the information out of what there teachers were saying.

Kurt and Blaine were in English with Mr Snape, sat in the back row, legs crossed and heads resting on their hands. There tables where a few feet apart but they could still interact and talk about the latest gossip when the teacher wasn't looking.

When Blaine would be concentrating on his work sometimes, Kurt would glance at him and smile lovingly at the way he could look so beautiful, his eyes would be focused on the paper, pencil tapping out a little beat on the desk, and especially the way he would lick his lips innocently without himself knowing. Kurt loved it all, he wished he could be the one licking those lips, the one Blaines eyes would be focused on all the time, but him and Blaine were just friends, and even if he did dream about all that happening sometimes, he knew it never would.

Suddenly, the red eraser on the end of his pencil started to flash, he knew what that ment. He looked over to Blaine and found him grinning back at him with the same pencil in his hand, lighting up. They knew what they had to do.

"Mr Sape?" Kurt asked, raising his hand and covering up the pencil with his other.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Umm, can i go to the nurse? I have a really bad headache and i can't concentrate on my work" Kurt replied while rubbing his head.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief, Kurt could always make up really good excuses when this sort of thing happened, and this happened a lot.

"Sure you can" Mr Snape replied, smiling warmly at Kurt. He was a good teacher, a tall man with dark short hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled and made his way out of the class, collecting his things and shooting Blaine a look that was telling him to hurry up.

When Kurt made it out of the classroom, Blaine waited a few minutes before raising his hand, he didn't want to make anything too obvious.

"Mr Snape?" He called.

The teacher sighed and turned to face Blaine, clearly annoyed that he was distracted from teaching his class_ yet again_. "What Blaine?"

"Can i go to the bathroom?" He rushed out, he wasn't as clever as Kurt who could charm any teacher into doing whatever he liked with his innocent smile. But if Kurt used that smile on him, he's sure he would be the same. So he just asked what he always asked, he was suprised that the teachers didn't bring up why he took so long in the bathroom, but he was aslo thankful that they didn't too, maybe they just didn't notice or really care.

"Fine" Mr Snape replied rolling his eyes, you could see he didn't really care what Blaine wanted to do, he just wanted to get on with his class.

Blaine grabbed all his things and shoved them in his bag, any other time he would have put them all in neatly and in the right place, but he was sure that Kurt would scold him if he didn't hurry up. He ran out the door and was faced by Kurt standing infront of him, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"You used the bathroom excuse again?" Kurt asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I had no other choice, i ran out of idea's" He shrugged and began walking.

"You never had any idea's in the first place" Kurt replied, glancing at Blaine and grinning. God it was so hard to stay mad at this boy.

Blaine put his hand to his chest and made an offended expression, Kurt just laughed and nudged him playfully. "C'mon, we better hurry"

They reached the janitors closet, Blaine slid the light switch to the left so there was a keypad showing, he enterd the four digits and slid it back. Soon the closet door opened and they both stepped inside, grinning at eachother. Kurt pulled a broom stick that was sticking out of a box and soon the ground disappeared from under their feet and they were falling.

As they fell, there clothes changed into their spy gear, they were all in black. Kurt wore a black leather jacket, with a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and yes you've guessed it, black knee high boots. The outfit was then finished off by black fingerless gloves.

Blaines outfit was made up of a black cardigan with black capri pants and matching boat shoes, then finished with a plain black bowtie. When Kurt first saw Blaines choice of outfit, he rolled his eyes, but now seeing him in it numerous times he thought it looked pretty hot. He wouldn't admit that to Blaine though.

When their feet finally touched the ground, the door opened and there stood Sue Sylvester, dressed in her usual outfit, a black tracksuit. She had an ear peice in and sunglasses on, both boys asked plenty times why she wore them inside, she just shrugged and said '_Nobody will underestimate the power of one Sue Sylvester' _They just left it at that.

"Hello boys. Porcelaine" She nodded towards Kurt. "Young Burt Reynolds" She nodded towards Blaine. They both smiled.

"What's the mission Sylvester?" Kurt asked, walking towards the many screens covering the walls and glancing over them, and Blaine following closely behind him, aslo looking over the screens.

"Well, Figgins has been up to no good again" She said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Figgins?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised in shock. "But i thought we dealt with him? You know, the whole situation about him stealing someones laundry?"

"Yes, but this one is more serious, he's been taking things that do not belong to him, and if my information is correct, he'll be trying to rob the New York bank. Apparently he needs more funds for his videos on Youtube, i don't even know" She shrugged. "You will need to track him down and stop him before midnight tomorrow, and you will have to work together, as a team"

Kurt smiled brightly, he loved working with Blaine, and to be honest, they were a pretty good team when they worked together. He saw Blaine glance at him so he ducked his head and blushed, hoping he hadn't seen him.

Sue noticed this and grinned. "That is if you two would be able to keep your eyes off eachother for that long, stop acting like teenage girls and get your weird perfectly shaped asses out of here" She chuckled as they both looked up at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. "Go, go!"

They quickly ran out and headed back up to the school grounds, they ran to the main door so nobody would see them in their spy gear and headed to the first place they would look for Figgins. Blaine finally broke the silence that had been dragging with them since they had been at headquarters.

"So where do you think he'll be?" Blaine asked, glancing at Kurt while he was sitting next to him on top of a building.

"Well, Sue said we had to be at the New York bank before midnight tomorrow, so thats obviously when he's going to strike. So maybe he would be at his lab?"

"Sounds about right, c'mon i'll race you" Blaine winked back at Kurt as he jumped from the building, landing on the one underneath and speeding off. Kurt chuckled and ran after Blaine, he finally caught up with him when they reached Figgin's lab.

They sneaked on the roof and used their wires to slide down the side of the building and look through the windows, but nobody was there. The place was empty. They were just going to go look some place else when Kurt found something, it was a blue print on one of the desks behind the window.

"Do you think you could get that?" He asked Blaine, he just nodded and took out the pen that was attched to his belt, he slowly drew a circle on the window and soon the glass fell out, he slipped his hand through and grabbed the blue prints.

"Thank you" Kurt blushed and took them off Blaine.

"Your welcome" Blaine grinned back and watched lovingly as Kurt read over them.

"It's just a plan on how to get in the bank through the air vents, that must be how he's braking in" Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw him staring at him. "Umm, Blaine?" He waved his hand infront of his face and he jumped back.

"What? Where?" He snapped out of his daze and blushed as Kurt stared at him confused.

"Blaine, your going to have to stop staring at me like that if you want to catch Figgins"

Blaine just cleared his throat and shook his head. "Your right, sorry"

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from a few buildings away, they both looked at eachother and soon they were running and jumping from each building to get to the one where the sound came from.

When they saw what was going on, they both sighed and rolled their eyes. Toni (Who's agent name was Tagger) Had Denise (Who wasn't really an agent, she just liked to run around thinking she was one) in a headlock, pulling her hair and shouting things that would make even Sue Sylvester cry.

The thing with Tagger and Denise was that they were selfish, and very uptight. This has happened a lot of times when Kurt and Blaine would be on a mission and they would find both girls bickering and arguing over things.

The boys cleared their throats and both girls looked up and stopped what they were doing. "Girls" Kurt greeted.

"Hey boys" They said in usion, straightening out their creased clothes and messed up hair.

"So, care to explain whats going on?" Blaine asked.

Both girls started talking at the same time, waving their hands about in exaggeration and getting louder and louder.

"Girls!" Kurt shouted and both of them stopped suddenly.

"Now, i don't have enough time for whatever your talking about, so just...try not to kill eachother ok?"

Both girls sent glares to eachother but nodded anyway.

"Good, now if you excuse us, were busy" Kurt grabbed Blaines arm and lead him to the edge of the building, they were ready to jump when they heard Denise's voice shout to them.

"Yea thats right, leave me here all alone with this crazy bitch so you can go have awesome gay sex!" She teased. "OUCH!"

"Nobody takes the piss out of my best gays exept me! and nobody calls Tagger a crazy bitch and gets aways with it!" Toni shouted and soon they were bickering again.

Kurt and Blaine just shook their heads and left them too it, neither of them noticed the burning blush that was on both of their faces as they were running towards the New York Bank because their heads were too busy flooding with thoughts of what they had just heard.

They got a call from Sue informing them that the robbery would be taking place tonight instead of tomorrow night and they had to find Figgins before he did anything. They decided to hide in the bank and wait for him to show up, then make the move.

While they were waiting they were talking softly and Blaine braught up what Denise had shouted to them a few hours ago.

"You'd think she would learn her lesson not to shout things out when Toni's next to here huh?"

Kurt giggled a little. "Yea, she's not that bad though"

Blaine laughed a little and ducked his head. Kurt smiled warmly at how adorable he looked. _Should i tell him?_ Kurt thought_ Now would be the perfect time to._

"Blaine? Can i talk to you about something? Because we've always been honest with eachother?"

Just as Blaines was about to reply they heard sounds coming from the air vents above the safe.

"Shh, i think he's here" Kurt whispered. The both quickly but silently moved towards the air vent and heard a voice but it was too muffled to understand.

"That must be Figgins" Blaine whispered back to Kurt. "Quick, get in position"

They both climbed to the end of the air vent, Blaine on one side and Kurt on the other. Both aiming fake guns into the vent so Figgins wouldn't move.

"Come out Figgins!" Kurt shouted. "We know your in there, we've got you surrounded" They both waited for Figgins's voice but nothing came.

Blaine looked up into it to see where Figgins was, then suddenly something came shooting out and hit him straight in the face, it knocked him off the vent and he went falling to the ground, but thankfully he landed in a pile of cash and wasn't hurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. "Are you okay?!" Blaine could hear the worry in Kurts voice.

"I'm fine Kurt, forget about me, go after Figgins!" Blaine pionted to where he was running.

"Shit" Kurt mumbled and ran after him. Luckily for Kurt, he knew exactly where he was heading thanks to the blue print, so he took a short cut and caught up with him. He pulled out a tiny silver ball and threw it in the direction of Figgins, the ball exploded with gas and soon there was a gush of smoke and he found Figgins on the floor in a coughing fit.

"I guess your not as fast as you thought you were huh?" He asked, pinning him to the floor.

"Fuck you Porcelain" He spat and sprayed something in Kurts eyes, he jumped back and stumbled over something, making him fall and that led to Figgins running in the direction of the safe.

When he could finally see again, he pulled out his walkie talkie and told Blaine where he was headed and told him to hurry. Then he called for back-up and began to run in the direction Figgins went. When he finally reached them he was greeted with Figgins pinning Blaine onto the floor and trying to eject something into him. He ran up and pulled him off, punched him in the face and drugged him so he would be unconscious for when the back-up got there.

He smiled down warmly at Blaine and held out a hand for him so he could help him up. "Are you alright?" Blaine grabbed Kurts hand but instead of getting up, he pulled Kurt down with him.

"Woah!" Kurt looked down and saw that he was on top of Blaine their bodies interwined and their faces inches apart.

"Hi" Blaine greeted and grinned at Kurts expression.

"Hi" Kurt said back and blushed even deeper. _This is it, this is the time! Who cares if we're on the floor of some bank and we have an unconscious body next to us, this is perfect._ "You know when i said i wanted to talk to you?"

"Yea, i remember that"

"Well i don't want to talk to you"

"Y-you don't?" Blaine asked, confused. Had he done something to upset Kurt?

"No, i want to do this instead" Kurt smiled and leaned down to press his lips to the boys underneath him. Blaines eyes widend in shock but he soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurts waiste, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

There tounges danced together and they got lost in eachother, but they soon broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked up to find Sue staring down at them with a grin on her face and the whole back-up team behind her cheering and whooping.

"You boys finally found your balls then huh?" She asked as she let the team carry Figgins into their van.

The boys were now standing infront of her, heads ducked down and hands linked.

"Hey don't worry about it" She said, waving a hand dissmisivly. "All of us had bets on you anyways and it looks like it's pay day for me"

Kurt and Blaines head snapped up and they had shocked expressions on their faces, Sue just walked out chuckling. "You did good boys!" She shouted over her shoulder and soon both of them were left alone in the building.

"So i guess that was what you wanted to talk to me about huh?" Blaine asked, biting his lip and staring at Kurt.

"Well..duh?" Kurt replied, but then he froze. "Oh my god, im sorry if i just did that to you and you didn't want it! Oh i feel so stupid, i just laid one on you and i didn't even know if you feel the same, oh god this is so awkward i'm so-" Kurt was cut off by Blaines lips pressing against his.

"Of course i want this" Blaine whisperd against his lips and Kurt shivered. "I've wanted this for ages"

Kurt sighed happily and attached his lips against Blaines again, wrapping his arms around his neck and slipping his tongue inside. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt even _closer_.

"I love you" He whisperd when they broke apart.

"I love you too" Kurt replied and smiled brightly at Blaine.

It was dark by the time they came out of the bank, so they walked hand in hand and headed back to Headquarters, they heard wolf whistles and cat calls coming from a nearby building and when they looked up they saw Tagger and Denise grinning down at them and giving them the thumbs up. "Finally" They both shouted in usion.

The boys just chuckled and carried on walking, they had a feeling that the next mission was going to be a _very_ interesting mission.


End file.
